


can't i be yours for the night?

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rant Fic, Rants, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: thinking about what would happen if you loved me.-chan's used to being called for hook ups only. he wished it didn't hurt so bad each time he agreed.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: vent fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Kudos: 15





	can't i be yours for the night?

**Author's Note:**

> back w another rant fic and if u ever felt like me or chan them drop that mfer u dont need em

chan isn't stupid, he knows he's pretty, handsome, whatever you want to call it. he knows his lips are perfect for sucking dick, he's always being reminded. he knows he's pretty when he cries, seungcheol tells him each time they fuck. he knows seungcheol wants to break him and he just lets seungcheol do it. 

it felt good at first. he wanted to feel wanted. he wanted to be chased, he wanted seungcheol to break him and call him pretty while he cried with a cock in his mouth. he wanted to feel needed. he wanted to be used by someone to fill that void in his heart that nothing else he tried could fill.

he knew seungcheol had other boys. he wasn't special. not at all. he didn't care- he had others too.

but, sometimes he really wished seungcheol could try to love him. he really wished every text wasn't about sex. he didn't want to be wanted anymore. he wanted to be happy on his own, without someone telling him he's pretty. he wanted to feel pretty because he liked what he saw in the mirror, not because of what someone told him.

slowly, those comments he lived for made his skin crawl. 

he hated them.

if he was so pretty... then why wasn't he pretty enough to be loved?


End file.
